


Not a Big Deal (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Eleven: Wearing a Uniform, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, School Uniforms, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Well… Five had numerous identical replacements in his closet. It wasn’t that much of a big deal.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 29





	Not a Big Deal (Omovember 2020)

It was cold, but that wasn’t the only reason Five was in a hurry. He quickened his pace, feeling a little out of breath as he tried to fight the crowd in time to get home and use the bathroom. He’d spent all day looking for the eye and assumed he could jump to a bathroom quickly if he needed to, but it seemed he was just too tired. So, he was doing it the old-fashioned way. One foot in front of the other, yada yada, you get the idea.

He had another incentive, besides obviously not humiliating himself in a crowded street. Everyone here thought he was a little boy in a school uniform. Well, he _was_ a little boy in a school uniform, technically. But he wasn’t.

And so, if Five wet himself in public, everyone would automatically assume it was an age thing. Well, it kinda was an age thing. He wasn’t used to having such a small and weak bladder, after building up a lot of tolerance while he was in the future.

His thirteen-year-old body was a bit pathetic, he had to admit. It couldn’t eat as much as his old body could; after getting back from the apocalypse and having survived on rats, he was hoping for a huge, delicious meal, but found that he couldn’t finish the meal. He had to leave the Spanish tortillas.

And it wasn’t as co-operative as his old body. His old body had a steady trigger finger and listened to whatever he told it to do, but his thirteen-year-old one got jittery after one coffee.

In short, Five wouldn’t be having this problem if he could only get one damn equation right. But no, it seemed. He was destined to helplessly urinate all over himself like he was experiencing Paradox Psychosis. Unless he was… well, he didn’t feel very itchy, and he didn’t see any clones of himself nearby, but if he didn’t get home soon, he’d certainly have a bit of homicidal rage to deal with.

He was on the verge of grabbing himself now. His thighs were squeezed together so tightly that he was having trouble running, and-

Suddenly, Five tripped and landed flat on the pavement, and when he got up, there was a small puddle. He cursed under his breath and ran away quickly before anyone could see. The momentary relief had made his body crave more, apparently, and he resorted to holding his crotch. At least it covered the tiny wet patch. He hissed slightly as he struggled to run, finally reaching the alleyway at the back of the house.

He let out a small whine as he lost control, the pain finally becoming much too intense for his poor little thirteen-year-old body to cope with. Five’s heartbeat echoed around in his ears, almost drowning out the splashing of urine onto the ground.

“No, no, no, no, no…” What had just happened finally caught up with him and he panted softly, trying to calm himself down enough to jump to his room so that he wouldn’t be seen.

Five heard a sleepy groan from the nearby dumpster and jumped a few feet to his left, startled. Klaus’ messy bedhead emerged from the top of the dumpster.

“Little bro? What are you doing here? I didn’t sleep here, by the way. I was just-”

“Shut up!” Five hissed, jumping into the bathroom and sitting down on the floor, helplessly sobbing into his hands. It was a few minutes before there was a knock on his door and Klaus cautiously entered.

“H-hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play scrabble?” Klaus saw Five’s glare and recoiled slightly. “Now’s not the time, I know. O-or a change of clothes?”

“That would be nice.” Five sighed, knowing that Klaus was probably too high to remember this happening, and wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Great, I’ll go and set up the board!” His brother clapped his hands happily and skipped out of the room, having misunderstood completely.

Five sighed. His clothes were ruined. Well… he had numerous identical replacements in his closet. It wasn’t that much of a big deal.


End file.
